Travessuras
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Uma brincadeira pode ser algo muito mais sério do dizem as aparências - Yaoi, Dark Lemon (Vários x Omi)


Título: Travessuras  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, OOC?  
Pares: Vários x Omi 

Advertência: Sexo explícito, violação, linguagem ofensiva. Se vão ler que seja por sua própria conta e risco. Não quero crianças traumatizadas. O que ocorre aqui poder ser considerado com violação, se o tema não lhe agrada caia fora e não me aborreça. Não me processem por isso, não tenho nada de valor. 

Weiß Kreuz não é meu. São de propriedade de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. 

* * *

TRAVESSURAS 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Omi levantou da cama num pulo, olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava muito atrasado para a primeira aula. Ken adentrou o quarto devagar, sorriu para o menino que estava todo afobado pegando suas coisas. 

- Então foi por isso que não desceu ainda. Eu vim te chamar, pois o café já está esfriando. 

- Desculpe Ken, não vai dar tempo de tomar café, vou apenas tomar um banho rápido. 

Omi entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Ken entrou logo em seguida. 

- Porque você se preocupa tanto com a aula? Você sempre tira nota boa mesmo que não estude, nem precisava ir pra escola. 

Omi sorriu dentro do Box achando engraçado o comentário do outro e respondeu: 

- Você sabe muito bem que não é assim... 

- Tudo bem. Bom, eu e os outros estamos lá embaixo caso você mude de idéia – Disse Ken saindo do banheiro, 

Quando estava saindo reparou no uniforme escolar que Omi havia deixado em cima de um móvel. Tomou a roupa em suas mãos e sentiu o perfume agradável que ela exalava, finalmente deixou o quarto levando a vestimenta consigo. Logo Ken e Aya e Yohji estavam sentados à mesa tomando café na cozinha. 

- E aí? Cadê ele? – Perguntou Yohji com um jeito meio sacana. 

- Está lá em cima se arrumando pra ir pra escola. Dá pra acreditar que ele tá assim desesperado num fim de semana? 

Yohji deu uma risada gostosa e comentou: 

- O pobre esqueceu que hoje não tem aula. Vocês não acham que ele é certinho demais, responsável demais, inocente demais? 

Aya apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça concordando enquanto tomava o café em sua xícara. 

- Ele vai tomar um baita susto quando descobrir que o uniforme dele desapareceu. Eu fiz questão de esconder. 

Yohji e Aya se entre olharam, Yohji sorriu. Não demorou muito para que Omi aparecesse na porta da cozinha furioso. Os outros olharam meio surpresos Omi estava completamente nu. Eles nunca haviam reparado o quanto ele crescera e como era encantador, sua pele alva e delicada, seu corpo suave era algo desnorteante. O pensamento de todos foi interrompido quando Omi gritou: 

- Quem foi o engraçadinho que pegou meu uniforme?!! 

Os três riram e Yohji logo declarou: 

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! O ultimo a ir lá em cima foi o Ken... 

- Ken, me devolve logo, por favor. Eu já estou muito atrasado. Muito legal a brincadeira, mas eu preciso ir. – Pediu Omi tentando levar aquilo tudo na esportiva. 

- Pra que você quer tanto sua roupa? – perguntou Ken em um tom meio irônico. 

- Pra que?? Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso ir pra aula sem o uniforme!! 

- Eu escondi. Se você realmente quer tem que achar... ele esta aqui. – Revelou Ken com um jeito travesso. 

Omi não discutiu, deu meia volta e já ia sair da cozinha quando foi interrompido por Ken 

- Aonde você vai? 

- Vou colocar uma roupa pra vir procurar meu uniforme. 

- Ahhhh, mas assim não vale! Se você sair daqui vou esconder em outro lugar e você vai demorar mais para achar. 

Omi não gostou muito, mas começou a procurar por toda a cozinha sob os olhares dos outros três que tomavam o café tranqüilamente e de vez em quando resmungava: 

- Droga, isso é brincadeira que se faça!! 

Depois de algum tempo Ken resolveu revelar a verdade e acabar com a aflição do garoto 

- Omi, você pode ver, por favor, se hoje é dia de coleta de lixo? 

- Porque você mesmo não olha – Respondeu mais preocupado em procurar sua roupa. 

- Porque você está mais perto do calendário. 

O garoto mesmo a contra gosto foi olhar o calendário. 

- Bom... hoje é... QUEEEEEE????? HOJE NÃO TEM AULA!!! 

Os três começaram a gargalhar da expressão decepcionada do menino. 

- Eu não acredito nisso... – Disse Omi se ajoelhando no chão – Eu tão preocupado por nada. 

O dia passou tranqüilamente, já estava escuro. Omi e Ken conversavam na sala. 

- Muito engraçadinho você hoje viu! Não pense que vou esquecer o que me aprontou. 

- Eu?? – Defendeu se Ken sem conseguiu esconder o riso – Porque só eu? O Yohji e Aya também sabiam de tudo. 

- Isso é pior ainda. Vocês estavam de conluio contra a minha pessoa. 

- Ahhh que isso. Foi uma maneira de te mostrar que você anda se preocupando demais, Precisa relaxar mais um pouco - Ken riu ainda mais 

- Você acha mesmo isso? 

- Acho. Yohji e Aya também acham a mesma coisa. 

- Hunnnn vocês três andam com muitos segredinhos ultimamente. Até o Aya que é mais fechado fica de cochicho também. 

- Tá vendo como você é preocupado demais – Ken levantou e foi ate a cozinha voltando com um copo na mão. – Precisa relaxar mais, toma. 

- O que é isso? – Perguntou pegando o copo das mãos de Ken 

- É vinho. É bom, bebe um pouco.- Disse o jovem sorrindo 

- Tem certeza de que eu posso beber isso? 

- Lá vem você se preocupando de novo. Não pode ser inconseqüente pelo menos uma vez na vida. 

- É acho que você tem razão – Concordou Omi bebendo um pouco do vinho 

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, quando o copo de Omi estava vazio Ken lhe ofereceu um pouco mais. 

- Não, acho que já chega – Recusou Omi – Já to me sentindo mole só com isso 

- Não me diga que você já está bêbado só com esse pouquinho? – Riu Ken 

- Não, só acho que meus reflexos diminuíram – Esclareceu ele sentindo um pequeno torpor percorrer seu corpo. – Acho que eu vou subir. 

Omi se levantou do sofá, mas se desequilibrou, Ken percebeu que realmente os reflexos do garoto estavam mesmo comprometidos, mas ele estava bem consciente. Era a situação perfeita, Ken empurrou as costas de Omi que caiu de bruços no chão. Omi ainda tentou se levantar mais foi impedido por Ken que amarrou as mãos do garoto nas costas rapidamente. 

- O que você ta fazendo, Ken? É mais uma das suas travessuras? – Questionou Omi ficando um pouco nervoso. 

- Não tem travessura nenhuma, meu caro. – Ken começou a abrir os botões da camisa de Omi e alisar seu peito. – Você é uma gracinha sabia? 

- PARA!! Ken, isso já ta ficando sem graça!! – Gritou Omi sacudindo o corpo e tentando impedir que o outro continuasse.- Acaba com essa brincadeira agora! 

- Parar? Mas já? – Retrucou Ken dando um beijo em Omi que não conseguiu reagir de tanto que Ken o segurava – A brincadeira ainda não começou. 

Omi estava de joelhos no chão com as mãos amarradas para trás, seu rosto estava bem próximo ao tapete tentava recuperar o fôlego do beijo que Ken lhe dera, foi nesse instante que percebeu duas pessoas se aproximarem. Ergueu os olhos e viu que se tratava de Aya e Yohji 

- Que bom que vocês chegaram. O Ken surtou... e vocês têm que fazer ele parar. – Pediu Omi ainda mais nervoso, não fazia a mínima idéia porque aquilo estava acontecendo. 

Yohji e Aya nada responderam encaram Omi ainda mais sérios, muito pelo contrario os dois olharam pra Ken e sorriram. 

- Eu posso ficar e ver? – Perguntou Ken meio sem graça e recebendo o consentimento dos dois 

Só então Omi realmente percebeu do que se tratava tudo aquilo, o desespero tomou conta de seu corpo, tentou se levantar, mas foi agarrado por Aya que o forçou permanecer no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o corpo do menino. 

- Gente, vocês não podem estar falando serio!! – Gritava Omi em desespero ainda tentando se livrar do toque de Aya quando desta vez foi interrompido pelo beijo de Yohji que invadiu sua boca com a língua sem a menor cerimônia. 

- Não podia imaginar que você tivesse a boca tão macia.- Disse Yohji face a face com ele. 

Omi corou de vergonha. Yohji se levantou deixando o pequeno Omi aos seus pés. 

- Tão pequena, mas deliciosa. Quero te dar outra coisa alem de um simples beijo. – Yohji abriu o zíper da calça e revelou seu pênis completamente rígido. 

Omi desviou o olhar estava muito embaraçado, queria sair dali, mas não conseguia, por mais que tentasse não adiantava. Yohji se aproximou e puxou o pelo cabelo introduzindo de uma só vez o seu membro na garganta do garoto. Omi quase engasgou com a atitude de Yohji que ainda estava de pé e podia se deliciar com a visão de Omi de joelhos lhe engolindo completamente – Ahhhh que delicia! 

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Omi, nunca imaginou passar por uma situação daquelas, muito menos com as pessoas que ele mais gostava. Yohji se ajoelhou e forçou mais a cabeça de Omi contra seu pênis. Algum tempo depois a roupa de Omi tinha sido rasgada e ele estava nu encolhido no tapete. Aya o envolveu e cobriu seu corpo de beijos. 

- Ahhh ele é tão gostoso. – Sussurrou Yohji 

- Ele deve ser mais gostoso bem aqui. – Aya afastou as nádegas de Omi e deslizou de leve o dedo na sua abertura. 

- Aya, não.... - Omi se remexeu estranhando o toque. 

- Porque não? – Perguntou Aya – Eu tenho certeza de que você quer isso. 

- Não, eu não quero – Ele retrucou ainda tentando fugir. 

- É mentira, tá na cara que você quer agente. Você fez questão de se mostrar hoje de manha. – Contrapôs Yohji muito firme. 

- Por favor, vocês me entenderam mal. Eu só fiz aquilo porque estava preocupado com a aula. 

- Então é hora de relaxar agora – Respondeu Yohji com um sorriso todo insinuante. 

- Yohji tem razão – Aya lambeu um dos dedos e esfregou um pouco mais na entrada de Omi umedecendo-a. O corpo de Omi estremeceu, seu desespero aumentava cada vez mais. 

- Omi, diz logo que você quer. – O ruivo ordenou. 

- Isso, diz logo – Apoiou o loiro 

- Não, eu não quero. 

Aya forçou mais seu dedo no anus de Omi como se quisesse obriga-lo a dizer o que ele mandava. As lagrimas no rosto do garoto rolaram ainda mais ao sentir a ponta do dedo de Aya invadi-lo. 

-Não!! Pára!! – Disse ele chorando 

- Então diz que você ta gostando. - Aya insistiu 

- Nãaaooo!! – Foi a resposta do menino. 

- Você é tão teimoso, mas é muito lindo – Aya colocou ainda mais seu dedo – Fala que você quer! 

- Ahhhh, pára!! – Omi não estava conseguindo suportar aquilo, era muito incomodo – Tá... eu quero... 

Aya sorriu satisfeito: 

- Eu não ouvi. Diz outra vez. 

- Eu... disse que... quero.... disse que estou gostando. – Respondeu ele soluçando. 

- Muito bom... agora pede pra eu fazer mais. Pede pra eu fuder você. 

- Aya, não... porque esta fazendo isso?? 

- Eu mandei a penas você pedir, anda!! – Aya começou a mexer o dedo no interior de Omi o que lhe fez gritar e chorar ainda mais 

- Não... Ken, porque você não faz nada – Implorou ele olhando para Ken que estava no sofá masturbando o próprio membro. Não podia acreditar naquilo, estava sendo subjugado daquela maneira e não podia fazer nada. 

- Eu acho que vou arrombar logo esse garoto. Quanto mais ele nega, mais eu fico doido – disse Aya olhando pra Yohji. 

Omi pareceu mais aliviado ao sentir o dedo de Aya deixar seu corpo. Mas aquela situação ainda era péssima, ele estava ali amarrado e de quatro, aos pés daqueles três sem ter a menor idéia até onde eles levariam aquilo tudo. Gemeu e se contorceu a sentir a língua de Aya percorrer por entre suas nádegas, umedecendo cada parte de sua entrada. 

- Ahhh. Eu sabia que era gostoso – Aya lambeu os lábios saboreando o gosto do corpo de Omi 

Omi começou a suar frio. O suor e as lagrimas se misturaram em seu rosto quando ele percebeu o membro de Aya sendo forçado contra ele. 

- Não!!! Vocês não podem fazer isso... – Pedia o garoto. 

- Diz então. Pede pra eu te comer. 

- Não... 

Ken se levantou do sofá e se aproximou de Omi, envolveu com suas mãos o pênis do garoto e começou a estimula-lo. Omi começou a ficar perturbado, aquela não era uma sensação tão ruim, mas mesmo assim estava confuso demais, mesmo sentido que seu membro estava rígido também. 

- Omi, olha pra você. Você esta gostando. Só não quer assumir isso. – Sussurrou Ken em seu ouvido. 

- Mesmo assim, eu ainda não quero... – Respondeu Omi 

Aya ficou impaciente e começou a introduzir seu pênis naquela entrada tão pequena nunca antes tocada. 

- Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Está doendo!! – Omi gritou. 

- Diz logo o que ele quer e vai ficar tudo bem. – Recomendou Ken sorrindo. 

Omi se manteve em silencio e contraiu o corpo quando percebeu o ruivo tomar seus quadris e puxar contra o corpo com toda a força, mas não conseguiu conter o grito quando sentiu o membro grande e duro de Aya invadir seu corpo de uma só vez de uma forma bruta e abrindo cada centímetro de seu pequeno anus. 

- Aya!! Porque fez isso? – Reprovou Ken. 

- Ele não disse. Eu entendo que é dessa forma que ele quer ser currado. – Aya começou a empurrar cada vez mais seu membro contra as nádegas do garoto ignorando todo e qualquer apelo para que ele parasse. 

- Ei, Aya! Deixa um pouco pra gente. – Resmungou Yohji já colocando seu pau na boca do garoto enquanto Aya continuava cada vez mais as estocadas. 

Omi quis gritar mais, porem agora nem isso podia mais. Tudo o que tinha era a sensação das estocadas de ambos que pareciam querer lhe rasgar ao meio. Estava sendo violentado daquela forma e se sentia completamente impotente diante da situação. Sentiu então o liquido viscoso e quente de Aya preencher o seu interior. Relaxou quando o membro de Aya saiu de dentro dele e respirou fundo quando o pênis de Yohji deixou sua boca. Estava muito ofegante e seu coração estava disparado, havia cansado de tanto chorar. Omi se surpreendeu quando sentiu alguém novamente se aproximar dele olhou pra traz e viu que era Yohji. 

- Agora é minha vez gostosinho, não me importo que o Aya tenha ficado com a melhor parte. 

Omi amoleceu o corpo e não ofereceu qualquer resistência, não tinha mais forças para nada. Yohji o penetrou rapidamente, a dor já não existia mais, apenas aquela sensação de exaustão e uma dormência que percorria todo o corpo. Yohji não parou um só minuto com os movimentos até preencher Omi completamente com seu gozo. O loiro se levantou e caminhou até Ken e lhe disse: 

- Porque não vai lá! Você também pode dar um pouco de carinho pro Omi. 

Ken se aproximou do menino devagar e o virou de barriga pra cima. Omi mostrou seus olhos ainda úmidos das lagrimas como se pedisse que ele não continuasse. Ken afastou os cabelos grudados na testa de Omi pelo suor e o beijou. 

- Fique calmo...não vou te machucar – Disse Ken tentando tranqüiliza-lo. Continuou beijando o corpo do garoto, foi descendo pelo peito até chegar a virilha. Abocanhou devagar o membro de Omi, este gemeu baixinho. Ken afastou e suspendeu as pernas do outro deixando sua entradinha apertada bem à mostra, eram bem visíveis os sinais do que acontecera ainda pouco. Colocou seu pau dentro dele devagar e observou Omi franzir o rosto. 

- Relaxa que a dor passa. Eu sei o que eu digo. – Disse Ken com um sorriso. 

Omi obedeceu e logo percebeu que o outro estava certo, era bem menos incomodo agora. Se não fosse toda aquela situação chegaria a dizer até mesmo que era agradável. Estaria ele se acostumando com a situação? Pensou naquilo, mas preferiu banir o pensamento de sua mente e se concentrar na sensação relaxante, mas de certo efêmera. Ken só deixou o corpo de Omi após ejacular, mas ainda assim o abraçou como se de alguma forma quisesse protege-lo. 

Ele olhou para Aya e Yohji e disse decidido: 

- Eu vou desamarra-lo. 

- Não sei se é uma boa fazer isso agora – Retrucou Yohji. 

- Qual é! Ele não pode fazer nada. Não acha que já judiaram o bastante dele??!? 

- Você é quem sabe. – disse Yohji saindo da sala junto com Aya. 

Ken desamarrou Omi e o pegou no colo. Observou o corpo inerte em seus braços tão indefeso, subiu as escadas e o colocou na cama lhe deu um beijo e saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Omi se encolheu e abraçou o travesseiro, tudo nele doía, seu corpo doía, seu orgulho também doía. 

O dia amanheceu, o menino foi até o banheiro e entrou no chuveiro, queria deixar o mínimo de vestígios possíveis da noite anterior. Após o banho desceu as escadas, ninguém havia acordado ainda. Ao passar pela sala não pode evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lagrimas. Sua cabeça doía e estava muito confuso. Alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro e ele virou assustado. 

- Calma, sou eu. – disse Ken sorrindo. 

Omi não disse nada, evitou até mesmo encarar o outro, não sabia se era raiva ou vergonha. 

- O que foi? Porque não quer falar comigo? 

- Vocês são muito estranhos... é por causa de ontem. Porque fizeram aquilo comigo? 

- Omi, você nunca pensou nisso? Nunca olhou pra nós de uma forma diferente? 

Omi não podia mentir, isso já tinha passado pela sua cabeça, mas ele logo afastava tal pensamento – Sim, mas... eu pensei que não era certo. Vocês deviam ter falado comigo antes-respondeu ele. 

- E você teria permitido se pedíssemos antes? 

- Não... 

- Entende agora. Você foi tolo, poderia ter conduzido as coisas de uma forma diferente. 

- Do que está falando?? Você não faz idéia de como me sinto!! – Gritou Omi nervoso. 

- Faço sim!! Mas você é muito teimoso sabia. Eu lhe digo, depois você vai acabar se acostumando. 

- QUEE???? – Omi perguntou espantado. 

- É você vai ver que se acostuma. E vai até gostar. 

- Isso é ridículo!! Vocês não tinham esse direito! Foi a minha primeira vez... não podia... não desse jeito... 

Ken acariciou o rosto de Omi delicadamente 

- Não fique assim, você vai ver que logo esquecerá e vai se sentir bem melhor. 

- Ora, Ken! Como pode ter tanta certeza!??! Como pode entender o que estou sentindo e o que vou sentir??? 

- Porque... porque aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo quando eu tinha a sua idade.E eu estou aqui não estou...? – Respondeu Ken deixando a sala. Omi ficou perplexo ao mesmo tempo em que as coisas começavam a fazer sentido. 

Omi foi até a janela e observou o sol nascer no horizonte. Refletiu sobre todas as coisas que vivera e pensou quantas surpresas mais ainda viveria. A vida lhe parecia muito estranha se pensar nas mais inusitadas situações que o mundo podia proporcionar. Mas uma coisa tinha aprendido, a vida também pregava peças. E nós o que somos? Apenas brinquedos do destino? 

FIM 

Suryia Tsukiyono / Maio de 2002  
suryiachan@bol.com.br 


End file.
